1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for improving the performance of undercabinet lighting by providing a longer lighting life and higher efficacy. More particularly, the invention relates to improving undercabinet lighting by replacing a standard fluorescent or incandescent lamp with a light emitting diode (LED) light source.
2. Discussion of the Art
Conventional undercabinet lighting utilizes fluorescent or incandescent lamps as a light source. Fluorescent and incandescent lamps generally require filaments and cathode tubes for operation. They are fragile and require careful handling and, in addition, filament lamps have a relatively short operating life. Furthermore, filament lamps are not the most economical. Fluorescent lamps have a relatively high start up power consumption. Accordingly, new ways to provide more efficient lighting are constantly under consideration.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have made significant advances in providing a higher performing light source since their inception in the 1960""s. Red-emitting AlGaAs LEDs were developed with external quantum efficiencies greater than 10%, such devices being more energy efficient and longer lasting producers of red light than red-filtered incandescent bulbs. As a result, LEDs have become cost effective replacements for standard incandescent light sources in various applications, such as automotive brake lights. Moreover, high-efficiency LEDs have been developed and are commercially available in the blue and blue/green wavelength range based on the InGaN and AlGaN material systems. Most recently, LEDs have been developed in the green and yellow color range with an external quantum efficiency greater than 1%.
The advent of UV and blue LEDs allowed the possibility to generate white light from an LED by applying luminescent phosphor materials on top of the LED. This layer of phosphor partially transforms the UV or blue light into longer wavelengths, e.g. yellow light. Successful implementation of such a device is dependent upon the efficient conversion of UV/blue light into visible light of the desired wavelength and the subsequent efficient extraction of the generated visible light from the device. However, the first commercially available white light LED systems were not competitive with standard light sources with respect to performance since the phosphor layer only partially transformed the UV or blue light into longer wavelengths. Not until recently have devices and methods been developed for efficiently converting UV/Blue light into visible light.
White-light LED systems provide significant benefits over traditional fluorescent and incandescent lamps. As white light producing LED systems become more refined and efficient, a need exists to expand the use of such systems into other areas, such as undercabinet lighting. As already discussed, the current fluorescent and incandescent lamps used in undercabinet lighting have multiple components (increasing the cost to manufacture), are fragile, and have a relatively short operating life. Furthermore, conventional undercabinet lighting is subject to failure upon power outages. Constructing undercabinet lighting with an LED as its light source and a battery back-up system would alleviate most, if not all, of the foregoing problems. To date, no device exists which adequately utilizes an LED system in undercabinet lighting. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an LED light source for undercabinet lighting which replaces the traditional filament or fluorescent lamp with an LED light source.
A new and improved apparatus is provided for improving the performance of undercabinet lighting by replacing the fluorescent and incandescent lamps found in traditional undercabinet lighting assemblies with a light emitting diode.
An improved undercabinet lighting assembly includes a fixture or housing. A first plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) is mounted within the housing forming at least one array of LEDs. The array of LEDs serves as a light source and generates a light pattern. At least one optical assembly is operatively associated with the housing for focusing and dispersing the light pattern.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of undercabinet lighting having a longer lighting life and increased reliability.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in the reduced cost of manufacturing undercabinet lighting due to the decreased number of required components.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an undercabinet lighting assembly having a minimal cost of operation due to the inherently low power consumption of the device.
Another advantage of the present invention is provided by a battery back-up system which allows for emergency lighting in the case of primary power failure.
Another advantage of the present invention is provided by the ability to control the life of a battery source used for the battery back up system.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of undercabinet lighting capable of being manufactured having several different shapes.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of emergency powerfail lighting which is energized upon primary power failure.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a switch in the form of a variable resistor allowing control over the intensity of and the number of LEDs in operation.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.